This disclosure is directed to an automated cleaning system, and more particularly to a submersible automated cleaning device and a debris bag collection system.
Robots are known to be used for cleaning pools. Based on the location of debris, the robot identifies a route and accordingly cleans the pool. The debris is captured in debris bag. The debris bag has limited capacity. Once the bag is full, the the robot has to be removed from the pool and the owner has to install a new bag to continue cleaning. This known pool cleaning robot results in unproductive time and causing the pool cleaning take a longer time than desired. There is another known robotic pool cleaning system having an underwater station that requires the robot to be controlled to enter and leave the station for receiving and discharging filters. This known robotic pool cleaning system is a bulky and expensive that unduly complex to operate.